Your Everything
by Makoto-senpai
Summary: Mori and Hunny are graduating and moving on. So much for the host club legacy. So much for... Wait. Chika and Satoshi? Just what is Tamaki thinking and why would Kyouya go along with it? Well, one door shouldn't have to close for another to open, ne.
1. The Late Winter Winds

**Your Everything**

_Full Summary: Tamaki and Kyouya are about to enter their senior year. Mori and Hunny are graduating and moving on to bigger and better things. Congratulations! Or is it? What will happen to the host club as it loses two of its members? No, no. No one could replace Mori and Hunny. But surely this would be resigning to the eventual dissipation of the host club. You know what they say "when one door closes another door opens," right? However, after hearing that, one can't help but wonder: why does one door have to close for another door to open?_

((A/N: Konbanwa! It's Makoto. Anyway, this is my first host club fanfic, so be nice. I don't mind criticism just none of those "GRAWR! IHATEYOU!" reviews. You know what I mean. On a side note, the title, "Your Everything," will probably have some significance later unless if I change everything around. No, it's not supposed to be "You're Everything." It's written the way I want it to be written. Just wait and see what happens, 'kay? Read and review!))

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

(Time passing or something to the effect.)

((A/N.))

-

**Your Everything Chapter 1:_ The Late Winter Winds_**

(_Flashback._)

"I see. Suou-kun also invited Takashi." Said a younger Hunny, gazing out the window.

"Aa." A quick response from his classmate.

"You know what? Suou-kun said that it's okay to like cute things. And cake, too. What should I do?" His large, brown eyes filled with doubt. Hunny hugged Usa-chan tighter.

"Mitsukuni should do what he likes."

With a bright smile, Hunny nodded at him. "Un. That's right."

(_End Flashback._)

"Takashi," whispered a quavering voice, chilled by the late winter winds. Sure, that door had been a familiar sight to them in the past, but, right now, he felt overwhelmingly unwelcome. No, that's not it. He felt more like a guest in an unbearably formal atmosphere, bombarded with plastic smiles. "I'm... scared." Haninozuka Mitsukuni admitted after some time. Although he had addressed Takashi, this confession was more or less for himself.

"Aa," said the other in agreement. "But Mitsukuni was also scared... when he opened this door for the first time." Morinozuka Takashi's gaze fell on the smaller boy. For the most part, his expression was warm and understanding; but even Mitsukuni could see the doubt in his eyes as they made steady eye-contact.

"Right," said Hunny flashing a bright smile towards the other. At that point, it was unnecessary to speak. Hunny knew that his soft-spoken friend felt the same anxiety, and that was enough to give him the courage to open the door to the third music room for the very last time.

It was late March. The seniors were graduating and moving on to bigger and better things, leaving behind their high school days. But, if that's true, then why is it that Hunny felt as if _he_ was the one being left behind?

Hunny and Mori had joined the host club in the spring of their second year. Back then, they couldn't have predicted the family they'd find in the host club. This empty feeling they shared; they didn't want to leave. But it was just a school club, right?

The younger Hunny and Mori would've thought so. Their relationships were precious and delicate. Graduation would be the turning point. It would change their relationships forever. Younger Hunny and Mori couldn't have predicted that either. But, now, standing in front of the closed door, they foresaw it. Hence the source of their anxiety.

Standing side-by-side, each took one handle; and, together, they opened the door. As usual, rose petals floated around the other hosts who would call out in unison, "Irashaimase." All smiling in a pose centered around their president dressed in some themed attire. But there was something extra in this perfect picture. Something that the seniors hadn't foreseen.

Now, Hunny had scolded himself beforehand. With a determined look in his eyes, he had told himself not to cry no matter what. "Waa!" So much for that. He cried the moment he saw the banner hanging from the ceiling that read: 'Congratulations Hunny-Senpai and Mori-Senpai.' He found himself embracing Haruhi. "Haru-chan, Haru-chan! I'm gonna miss you so much!"

"A-ah," she stuttered. "Ah, Hunny-senpai, we'll still see each other." Fujioka Haruhi attempted to calm her upperclassman. Of course, her attempts were futile.

"Baka Tono," said the Hitachiin twins in unison narrowing their eyes at the host club's president, Suou Tamaki. The banner was quite obviously his idea. And thus proceeded to tease him for it.

"I thought this might happen," said the sly vice president nonchalantly. Ootori Kyouya let out a sigh as he diverted his attention to the planner. He jotted down a few notes before he closed it up again.

"Nonsense!" cried the princely president, "Those are obviously tears of joy! We must support our fellow club members as they advance,"–at this time he began to tear up–"in the world. Once a host, always a host! And Papa will always support and love his children." How long would he be able to continue this facade?

Kyouya, being a very perceptive 'mother,' had noticed the silent Mori. "You know, Mori-senpai," he began, "financially speaking, it would be beneficial for the club if you and Hunny-senpai attended all of the club's major events. It would certainly attract a crowd." He adjusted his glasses, casting a stoic gaze to his senior.

"Aa." He smiled. Just a little bit. His grateful eyes softened. Kyouya was quick-witted; the sort of person who could read anyone's mind, even one as mysterious as Mori-senpai. Where would the host club be without Kyouya? Of course, each personality added to the atmosphere of the club.

"E-eh... did you hear that, Hunny-senpai?" Haruhi stammered. "Kyouya-senpai said you could come to all the club events." She laughed sheepishly while patting him. The whole situation was rather awkward. Hunny-senpai was crying somewhat hysterically. The twins were picking on Tamaki. No, wait. This was mostly normal for them.

"Really, Kyou-chan?" Hunny released Haruhi and then approached Kyouya. "Did you hear that, Takashi? I'm so happy." And then Haninozuka Mitsukuni was satisfied. Everything was set into motion. Hunny and Mori were graduating and moving on to college. Tamaki and Kyouya were entering their senior year. The host club would continue, but with no successors.

Or so they thought.

(_An hour or so later._)

"Hunny-senpai. I made you a graduation cake." Said one of Hunny's frequent customers. She handed him a box with some kind of chocolatey cake inside. It was decorated with frosting in school colors. "Congratulations" was written in white. At the sight of this, Hunny began to cry again. The poor girl was quickly scolded by the other customers. "Ah! I'm sorry, Hunny-senpai I thought you would like it!"

"Iie. Don't apologize." Hunny wiped the large tears away from his eyes. He promised himself he wouldn't cry. And remembering that promise, a determined expression crossed his face.

His customers couldn't bear it. "Kawaiii!" They squealed in unison bringing their fists closer to their mouths. Of course, this was all bittersweet to them as well. This was Hunny's last day as a host. They would no longer be able to designate him. Even though Kyouya reassured them that Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai would visit as frequently as possible and attend most of the host club's special events, they knew it wouldn't be the same.

They thought that it was a rather sad ordeal. But though the customers were right, they were totally clueless. They didn't experience that empty feeling; they weren't really effected by it. They couldn't understand their own feelings; it wasn't sadness, but disappointment.

Kyouya filed through paperwork at some random reception/business desk that probably wouldn't normally be located in a music room. "Oi, Tamaki." Called Kyouya; interrupting his 'be my queen' routine.

"Hai?" Kyouya gestured for him to come over there. The Host Club King scrambled to his feet. "Excuse me, my princesses. I am needed at the desk. Oh, no, no. Don't fret. I will return as quickly as I can. Our time apart will be too painful, too agonizing. But when I return, it will be all the sweeter." Said Tamaki before he hurried off.

"Tamaki, did you speak with the candidates yet?" Kyouya adjusted his glasses.

"I did, today. One of them accepted whole-heartedly. He was more than happy to follow his brother's legacy." Tamaki struck a pose, stroking his chin.

"Satoshi, I assume. And what about–?"

"Chika? No good. He strongly opposed. My persuasiveness had no effect on him. They really are nothing alike."

"It was one of your redeeming ideas: recruiting Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai's younger brothers. It almost makes up for all your stupid ideas. Almost. One out of two is fine, I guess." Kyouya sighed, marking up some sort of file.

"Two out of two, you should say." Suou Tamaki grinned proudly.

"Two out of two? But you just said..." Then Kyouya realized it. Tamaki had asked them together. "So, Satoshi's persuasiveness must've been more effective when yours failed?"

"Exactly." Tamaki chuckled. "Haninozuka Yasuchika and Morinozuka Satoshi will be hosts starting next semester when they enter the high school division of Ouran."

Of course they wouldn't act as replacements. They couldn't even if they wanted to. Chika hated everything cute and cuddly. Satoshi was extremely talkative and outgoing. They would be entirely different as hosts; even though they'd be known as Hunny's brother and Mori's brother for awhile.

"The club hours are almost over. You should return to our customers, Tamaki." Kyouya pointed the end of his pen towards Tamaki's impatient princesses.

"Right!" With a thumbs up, he returned to his princesses. Tamaki's enthusiasm seemed so endless. Well, until someone says something devastating–by Tamaki's standard, of course–which then causes him to retreat to a corner and sulk. Regardless, he seemed genuinely excited about the prospective hosts.

"Will Chika-kun and Satoshi-kun really be joining the host club next year?" Asked an eavesdropping Haruhi. "But I thought Tamaki-senpai didn't want to replace Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai?"

"Ah. Haruhi. It's good that you're here. I assume I don't have to explain anything?" He smiled, that chilling smile of his; and also quite obviously ignored her question. Her second question that is. "Chika and Satoshi will be joining our club. I advise you to be extra cautious next year."

"Eh...?"

"They don't know you're a girl." He whispered, eyeing the customers. "And we have no real intention of telling them."

"I understand." She nodded.

And thus Kyouya resumed his paperwork. Haruhi watched in silence; this silence continued for a good two minutes. "Did you need something else?" Kyouya broke it.

"I wonder..." She began, "Did Tamaki invite Chika-kun and Satoshi-kun to keep Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai tied to the Host Club?"

"Precisely." He responded brusquely; and then resumed his work yet again.

"However," Kyouya glanced up from his paperwork, "surely Tamaki-senpai knew that Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai wouldn't really need to be tied to the Host Club like that. They already promised to visit the Host Club at least once a month and insist on spending their weekends with us. Perhaps... knowing this, he wanted to rekindle Chika-kun and Hunny-senpai's relationship. Perhaps he wanted Chika-kun to understand Hunny-senpai's decision ?"

"Haruhi," Kyouya smirked; looking ever so cunning, making a bridge with his fingers and resting his chin on it, "Next year will be interesting, don't you think?"

(**End Chapter 1**)

-

((A/N: Interesting, indeed, Kyouya-senpai. +cackle+ Anyway. That's the start of the fanfic. Everything's been set into motion. By Chapter 2, Chika and Sato will be our new hosts. The same quirky host club, new members. Don't you just love the Host Club?

For those of you unfamiliar with Mori and Hunny's brothers, they appear in Volume 7 of the Host Club manga. Satoshi wasn't in the anime. Such a shame, too. He was my favorite. So, if you're reading this right now, review.

Oh, yes. If you have any pairing requests, then include that in your review. I haven't completely decided on which pairings ::if any:: I'll include just yet. I'm leaning towards Hikaru/Haruhi. There's not enough of those.))


	2. Brand New Spring

**Your Everything**

_Full Summary: Tamaki and Kyouya are about to enter their senior year. Mori and Hunny are graduating and moving on to bigger and better things. Congratulations! Or is it? What will happen to the host club as it loses two of its members? No, no. No one could replace Mori and Hunny. But surely this would be resigning to the eventual dissipation of the host club. You know what they say "when one door closes another door opens," right? However, after hearing that, one can't help but wonder: why does one door have to close for another door to open?_

((A/N: We made it to Chapter 2 undetected. +shifty eyes+ XD Well, anyway. Thank you for your reviews... those of you who reviewed. Slight edit. Not a big deal. Sorry about including the heading to the third chapter. Ehh. Ignore that. Oh, and the customers probably won't be very significant. Maybe for a subplot or two. I just randomly felt like naming a few of them.))

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

(Time passing or something to the effect.)

((A/N.))

-

**Your Everything Chapter 2:**_** Brand New Spring**_

(_Flashback._)

"Is this for real?" Morinozuka Satoshi asked, starry-eyed. With somewhat grandiose gestures, he continued, "I am so privileged, so blessed that Suou-senpai would provide such a glorious opportunity to see, first-hand, the club Taka honored with in his high school years. And I truly get to share this experience? This is a dream!"

"A nightmare's more like it," mumbled Haninozuka Yasuchika. "I couldn't think of a bigger waste of time."

"Hunny-senpai didn't think so." Tamaki spoke softly. "Wouldn't you like to see why, Chika?" He kneeled the same way for Hunny two years ago... sans the bunny puppet, of course.

Chika narrowed his eyes, adjusting his unnecessary prescription lenses. "Mitsukuni was fine until you showed up, stupid..."

"Ya... su... chi... ka!" Roared Satoshi, pulling a shinai out of–quite literally–no where and thus began beating him to a pulp with it. "Don't speak badly of your brother!" He shouted between beatings. "How dare you insult a senpai after proposing a once in a lifetime opportunity!" The shinai cracked a bit; but that didn't stop Satoshi's wrath. "Don't be so judgmental! Be considerate! Be a man!" And with that comment, it would seem that Satoshi's rage subsided.

"Stupid... Satoshi," muttered Chika, nursing his bruises. Small chicks floated around him when tears threatened to fall. But he quickly brushed them away.

"Suou-senpai. We whole-heartedly accept your proposal. We're eternally grateful for your generosity." Satoshi bowed deeply.

"Great!" Tamaki gave his signature thumbs-up. "Come to the third music room on the first day of the spring semester!" Tamaki giggled; he was overjoyed. And so, he immediately took off to the host club to set up for the Host Club. Kyouya would be pleased.

"Whaat?!" Chika yelled, to spite the fact that he was still recovering from the wrath of his classmate's shinai. "I don't want to join your stupid club!" The underclassman called out to Tamaki. Obviously, forgetting that Satoshi was still present.

"Ya. su. chi. kaa!!"

(_End Flashback._)

"Stupid Satoshi," mumbled a disgruntled Chika, dragging his feet to the third music room. Satoshi, of course, monitoring him from behind armed with his trusty shinai.

The graduation ceremony weeks before had been a success. Well, with a few exceptions. Hunny and Satoshi cried. The latter out of pride for the accomplishments of his unrivaled brother and the former for obvious reasons.

The host club held the after party. Chika made a gagging gesture when Tamaki publicly announced the admission of him and Satoshi to the host club. Good thing Satoshi was too starry-eyed to notice. Haruhi–who was posing as her cousin Harumi–sighed at the extravagance of the whole ordeal. "Damn rich bastards," no one heard her mumble. And the twins played a cruel and unusual prank at Tamaki's expense causing total chaos.

So, yeah, it was a success. Minus the whole being successful part.

The host club dragged Haruhi to the beach again over break. It was a sort of going away party for Mori and Hunny. Satoshi and Chika did not attend. Not that Chika would want to spend that much time with his alien brother. It was a casual Host Club farewell.

As spring break came to a close, they said their goodbyes. Hunny and Mori would be heading off to Tokyo University together and the new semester would begin at Ouran. Host Club entering its third year.

Which leads us to today, the first day of high school for Morinozuka Satoshi and Haninozuka Yasuchika. Why did that Satoshi have to be in 1A? – That very well sums up Chika's thoughts. All day. You see, the older girls started calling him 'Hunny-kun' (and even 'Hunny-chan') this morning. It caught on quickly. Needless to say, Chika blew up a few times today and was subsequently reprimanded.

"Please call me Haninozuka-kun instead, valuable classmate." Satoshi would force his ill-mannered friend to say after delivering a hefty beating.

"Ah, Hunny-chan! You're in the host club now in place of Hunny-senpai, aren't you?" Said a fangirl, waiting by the door of the third music room. She was obviously one of Hunny's old customers.

Was she deaf or just stupid? Surely she heard his unreasonably loud rants today, right? Or at least his painful shrieks at the hand of Satoshi. "I...!" Began a red-faced Chika. Of course, his tone magically softened upon feeling the tip of Satoshi's shinai prod his spine. "P... Please call me Haninozuka-kun instead, ...venerable senpai." He grumbled through his teeth unable to look the fangirl in the eye.

"Kawaiii!!" She squealed and ignored his request, "Hunny-chan's so polite! Ah, but you don't have to be so formal, after all, I was a familiar acquaintance with your brother." Lies that she chose to believe, of course. It was a skill, really. The host club always did leave the customers feeling like they truly knew the hosts. And falsely thought that the hosts knew them as well. Maybe Kyouya did. He did the paperwork after all.

"Ka... kawaii?" Chika's fist tightened. His rage was building. His blood pressure was rising. His face was turning red. His lower jaw moved forward. "Kawaii!" His eye was twitching. His rage peaked. "Listen, here, you...!" Another explosion.

But before he could get another word in, Kyouya swiftly, gracefully opened the door. A simple action made the fangirls melt. "Excuse me, ladies, we still need more time to prepare." He smiled, a smile that could freeze the sun. And with another quick gesture, he whisked the freshmen into the music room, letting the door shut behind him. "Rule 1." The senior's face stiffened, not so friendly anymore. "Never upset the customers. Ever." A stern voice scolded them.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki pranced over. "Ah! The new recruits! Have you taught them all of the hosting techniques?" And, as usual, continuing without waiting for an answer. He was spirited today. "Now, boys, Papa will teach you everything you need to know." ('Papa?!' Chika had thought to himself, but said nothing.) He took each underclassman by the arm and began his instruction. Chika rolled his eyes. Not amused at all. Satoshi, however, seemed rather engaged in this instruction, nodding enthusiastically at each word.

"Well... doesn't that look familiar, Haruhi?" Hitachiin Kaoru noted, smiling gently. Kaoru sat on a random couch in the middle of the room.

"Oi, Haruhi!" Hitachiin Hikaru chimed in, sitting on the arm of the couch next to his twin. "I'm bored. Can you show us how to make that commoner coffee again?" His intentions were clear. This year, Hikaru would find it. At all costs. Overcoming all obstacles. Nothing would stand in his way of it.

"I've already shown you a million times," Haruhi let out an exasperated sigh. "Besides, I doubt Satoshi-kun will hate it." That's right. The one thing that Satoshi's taste buds aren't immune to. He smirked, a devilish sort of smirk; he was sure to find it. This was but a small setback. That Satoshi kid could eat anything. He was worse than Hunny; at least Hunny was limited to sweets. There was bound to be something; something he absolutely detested.

Haruhi sighed again then looked around for anything 'familiar,' as Kaoru had put it.

Kaoru smirked. "Milord's instructions." The younger twin stared at Tamaki who was showing the freshmen that pinky under the teacup trick. "They're identical to the ones he showed you last year."

"Hmm... ..." Haruhi lifted her index finger to her mouth in thought. "Huh. You're right. I hadn't noticed."

The twins laughed in unison, which attracted Tamaki's attention.

"Everyone. Take your places. It's time." Kyouya commanded. Their training would have to wait.

The doors opened; rose petals floated around the room. "Irashaimase." The seven hosts said in unison arranged around the expensive couch. And thus the first session of host club in the new school year began.

"So, Satoshi-kun practices kendo, too?" Exclaimed Izumi, one of two customers who designated Morinozuka Satoshi. Izumi Sachiko was an old customer of Mori's. The other was a girl from class 1-B who had been an admirer of Satoshi for quite some time.

"Hai, hai!" Satoshi was certainly enthusiastic. He made a gesture in the air describing some kind of match. The first year giggled, but Izumi was not so impressed. She hadn't expected Mori-senpai's little brother to be so... talkative.

Similarly, Chika's customers were also not particularly pleased. And (much to his dismay) Chika had quite the turn out. Six customers designated him. All former customers of his brother. "Hunny-chan. I made you a cake." Said a second year, Maruto Masumi, who was in the same class as Haruhi and the twins.

"I hate cakes." Chika seethed. The girls were shocked. With further questioning, the customers learned that Chika also hated cookies, pies, and cupcakes, too. He was far too manly for such things.

However, when everything seemed bleak, Satoshi saved the day, "Did someone say cake? Oh! I'll have some!"

"Really?" Maruto Masumi enthusiastically chimed in. "I made two different kinds. Chocolate and strawberry. Which would you like?"

"Both! Ah, I'm sorry. Whatever Yasuchika doesn't eat." A winning grin on his face, he continued, "Thank you, Senpai, for your generosity."

"Take them both. I don't want it." Chika pouted, moving away from his customers. How stupid. His hatred for Mitsukuni grew deeper. His high school days were ruined already and it was all Hunny's fault. And it was the first day of school!

"I'm sorry, Hunny-chan." Masumi's face fell. "I thought you'd like the cakes. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Ya... su... chi... ka!!" So, how many beatings are we at now? So, the one thing stupider than the Host Club was Satoshi.

"Forgive me, venerable senpai, for my rudeness." Said Chika monotonously.

"Hai, hai! Yasuchika is very rude, Senpai. However, we appreciate your thoughtfulness so please don't cry." Chika snarled at Satoshi's cheery disposition.

With this incident, Hunny-senpai's old fangirls found a new obsession. Morinozuka Satoshi. Similarly, Chika's rebellious nature attracted an entirely different market of fangirls. Very few customers were lost in this transition, and many were gained.

Kyouya was pleased. "Good job, King. It turned out better than expected." He adjusted his glasses looking on at the other hosts cleaning up the rose petals. Okay, Haruhi was cleaning up the rose petals, the twins were bothering her, and the freshmen were fighting. Well, more like Chika was getting scolded. He'd normally fight back, but he'd been beaten far too many times today; he was tired, okay?

"I thought so!" Tamaki beamed. Then, suddenly, his expression became serious, "Hey, Kyouya?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you think that everything will work out the way we planned it?"

Kyouya smirked staring steadily at the freshmen. "It turned out quite well today, didn't it?"

(**End Chapter 2**)

-

((A/N: Forgive me for the lateness and the badness. XD;; Well, the last quarter of it was written badly, but I didn't want to make you all wait any longer. Don't worry. It'll pick up again. Just some writer's block. I tried desperately to finish it before term papers, but I failed. So then I waited and waited until I got a second wind. That never came. So it turned out like this. T.T So, please excuse the poorly written part, kay? Anyway. The plot will pick up on the next chapter. If I ever get around to it that is. See you in Chapter 3!))


	3. A Fallen Blossom

**Your Everything**

_Full Summary:__ Tamaki and Kyouya are about to enter their senior year. Mori and Hunny are graduating and moving on to bigger and better things. Congratulations! Or is it? What will happen to the host club as it loses two of its members? No, no. No one could replace Mori and Hunny. But surely this would be resigning to the eventual dissipation of the host club. You know what they say "when one door closes another door opens," right? However, after hearing that, one can't help but wonder: why does one door have to close for another door to open?_

((A/N: Alright. First and foremost, let me apologize for the delay. Computer broke, for one. AP Frenzy. And just general laziness. I decided to just re-outline the whole thing. And yes, it came out better than expected. Now, I'm excited for this fanfic. Definitely. I hope to finish most of it over the summer. As well as produce a few more OHSHC fics. Anyway, without further adieu here's chapter three. R&R.))

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

(_Time Passing or something like it_.)

((A/N.))

**Your Everything Chapter 3: **_**A Fallen Blossom**_

(_Flashback_.)

"Bad luck, Haru-kun. School bags jumping into ponds, what next?"

"Yeah, what?" Although it was more or less intended to sound sarcastic, Haruhi was absolutely serious. What was next? —She really wanted to know.

Let's recap. Within her first week at Ouran Academy, she broke an expensive vase, was mistaken for a guy—a gay guy, recruited to be the Host Club's dog, then an actual host, 'adopted' by a flamboyant upperclassman, harassed repeatedly by an unknown bully for an unknown reason, and now designated by a Princess that didn't care for her too much.

Really, now. That's quite a week.

"But you shouldn't have bothered Tamaki-sama about it. It was just a cheap school bag, after all." Akanokoji, the princess, continued snidely, "Best you don't misunderstand his interest." Princess Ayanokoji rested her chin on her connected fingers, leaning closer to her threat—namely Fujioka Haruhi, special scholarship student—exacting an increasingly malicious smirk. "The reason you have his attention right now is because of your unusual background. However, there are those who might not see that has harmless and will get upset…"

Okay, so the princess' statement strongly implied that Haruhi, perceived to be a pauper, was receiving far too much attention for her to stomach. Well, it's not like Haruhi enjoyed having a bizarre, conceited senpai pose as a doting father. She did try to pry him away. Several times. Still, why would this girl care? It was perceived that the purpose of the host club was to entertain idle, affluent women (and profit off of them). It just didn't make sense. Unless, of course! "Is this… jealousy?"

(_End Flashback_.)

Satoshi blinked finding yet another threatening letter in his desk after school. 'Resign from the Host Club or else.' It read. The third one this week. He frowned, not knowing the identity or the reason for his bully. Still, he couldn't resign. Rejecting Tamaki-senpai's generous offer would be rude.

"Hey, what's that?" Chika, his classmate and lifelong friend, poked the back of the letter curiously. And then peered over it as to see what was written on it.

"Nothing!" Satoshi screeched, violently crumpling the letter up. "Don't read other people's letters, Yasuchika! It's RUDE!" And then, he pulverized the poor boy. So, by default, he chose the or else option.

_'Misguided queens like that…'_

On the top floor of the south wing, at the end of the north hallway lies the third music room.

'…_Pop up every now and then. So it seems.'_

Open the door to find our host club, dressed in grandiose cosplay—this theme: chess. The florist prepared the rose petals while the other hosts rearranged the furnishings to suit the theme. It was a normal spring day for the host club. Well, as normal as it gets, anyway.

'What the crap?' Thought a perplexed, and somewhat irritable Chika. The two freshmen examined themselves in the mirror of the back room, sporting checkered suits with hats resembling that of the bishop chess piece. "This is dumb. So very dumb," muttered Chika, scratching at the awkward hat thing.

"Ya. Su. Chi—" Began the taller freshman, shaking with rage.

"Gah! I mean. This is… fun! So very, very… fun." Nice recovery for Haninozuka Yasuchika; although, it was a blatant lie. He was barely able to hiss that statement through his clenched teeth.

"Chika-kun. Satoshi-kun. Are you dressed?" Asked the host club natural, Fujioka Haruhi, Class 2-A. After receiving confirmation from Satoshi, Haruhi entered the backroom. Her costume was quite similar; although, her piece was intended to look like a rook.

"Good afternoon, Haruhi-senpai. Aren't these costumes the coolest?" Replied a cheery freshman. Satoshi, of course. Definitely not Chika.

To that question, Haruhi merely nodded in agreement. Although, she, too, thought that their themed cosplaying was wasteful and pointless. At the very least, it consumed much time. Though the customers did seem to enjoy it. Still, chess themed? What would be next? It was hard to tell. Still, she sensed a sort of sadness from Satoshi. Unusual for him; he was always so bright and cheery. From Chika, an angry aura dominated. That was not so unusual.

"Do we really have to wear these?" Whined the former, still unaccustomed to the bizarre, quirky ways of the host club.

But before an angry Satoshi could chime in, Haruhi interjected, "Ah! I realize it seems (very) stupid and (ridiculously) pointless. But (theoretically speaking) in time, you'll kind of (sort of, not really) get used to the cosplay." Yeah, that was Haruhi trying to be reassuring. Well, she tried, right?

"I guess…" Chika's large brown eyes drifted away. She was short for a high school student; but, then, so was he. Still, her words weren't reassuring, but her existence was. At the very least, there was a club member who shared his anti-cosplay feelings. But then, "Fujioka-senpai. Why are **you** in this club?"

Right. 8,000,000-yen debt. "Well, about a year ago I…"

'_They don't know you're a girl.'_

Kyouya's words resonated about her. That's right. The freshmen thought she was a boy.

'_And we have no real intention of telling them.'_

Right, she should be more cautious. Though, it couldn't hurt to give the younger Haninozuka a filtered explanation. "I um… have a debt to the host club. Shall we?" Haruhi lightly shoved the door open, gesturing for the two to enter.

"Hai, hai! Thank you, senpai!" So, Satoshi recovered and stepped through the door into the ornate chess-themed music room. "Wow! This is incredible!" Exclaimed Satoshi upon seeing the room. "You upperclassmen are brilliant!"

Brilliant? Tamaki? Perhaps more than he lets on.

"Places everyone." Ootori Kyouya ordered the club as he took his own place around Tamaki's throne.

_'Haiii! Kyou-chan!' Ever-enthused Hunny-senpai chirped, saluting the vice president. 'Takashi! Takashi! Hurry, hurry. Kyou-chan said'_

'_Aa…'_

What was this? Was Ootori Kyouya, the shadow king, feeling nostalgic? Missing his upperclassmen? No, no. Surely not. Not Kyouya. Never. "Irashaimase." Kyouya chimed in, snapping out of that random flashback. The twins and Haruhi stood to the right of Tamaki's chair while the freshmen and Kyouya were on the left. The rose petals danced about them in their weird chess piece cosplay. Still, the girls entering the host club swooned.

"Another game, Princess?" Asked Tamaki, the chess king, in a flirtatious tone. He let the girls win. There's no doubt about it. It was simply impossible for him to lose everytime. "A radiant beauty and a brilliant mind. Those are both extremely desirable qualities." The king put extra emphasis on the word desirable as he delicately placed his fingers under the young lady's chin causing her to squeal with delight.

"H-hai… one more game."

Elsewhere, "Kya! Hunny-chan kawaii!" Squealed one of his guests. Another senpai, this one was from class 3-C.

"DON'T!" Began the seething freshman, loudly and coarsely. However, his tone magically shifted upon feeling Satoshi's shinai poke his side. With a sense of suppressed rage, Chika's voice became quieter, but remained especially rough. "Please call me Haninozuka-kun, respectable senpai." It was unfortunate, but the 'respectable senpai' found this to be more 'kawaii' than the costume. And thus, she gushed over it.

This time, Chika received a smaller turn out than expected while Satoshi gained another guest. Three had designated Satoshi, and only three had chosen Chika. It was still three too many for Haninozuka. What a stupid club. He seethed. However, the girls seemed to like his temper. Yasuchika had gained his own identity as a host—the rebel type. Satoshi, unfortunately, was still living in the shadow of his brother.

"I…" began Maruto, blushing furiously, "baked you another cake, Satoshi-kun." Well, perhaps he still had his own identity with some people. She brought up a cake from out of nowhere, a chocolate one with pretty frosting.

However, the twins, determined to find something—anything that Satoshi's tastebuds could not stand, had sabotaged the cake. They replaced the sweet and beautiful cake made by Maruto with another composed of the standard cake ingredients replacing the sugar with salt and drenching the mix with vinegar. Not to mention the Tomato paste frosting. The mischievous devils leaned over the side of the couch to get a better view.

"Arigatou, Senpai!" And then, younger Morinozuka downed it.

'Yes, yes, yes!' The twins mentally congratulated themselves for their brilliance.

"It's…" A dramatic pause, "It's amazing! You're so talented, Maru-senpai. Could I get the recipe for my cooks?"

'No, no, no!' The twins mentally scolded, looking quite miserable for such a failure. This was terrible. They'd have to come up with a different plan. Some absolutely nasty concoction. Still, their disappointed faces did not go unnoticed.

"Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun?" One of the more daring customers interrupted. "What's the matter?"

'Think fast. Think fast.'

"Hikaru. Such a distant, lonely face." Kaoru quickly recovered the situation, putting on his best sorrowful face with a tone to match. "Are you… angry with me?" The younger twin looked away, tears brimming his eyes.

Hikaru caught on quickly, embracing his twin gently caressing Kaoru's cheek. "Never. You are perfect."

"H-Hikaru…"

"Kyah! Brotherly love!" Squealed their customers in unison.

The girl, Maruto Masumi, scurried off to call home to get the recipe. In an instant, she was in the hall on her fancy cell phone. Of course, her host would have the recipe immediately.

'Silly girls.' Haruhi thought, sighing. Glancing over at Tamaki then to the twins, she realized that the girls weren't the only silly ones. Still, she couldn't forget her purpose at the club.

"Haruhi-senpai?"

"Yes? I mean…" She blinked. No, it wasn't one of her own guests that addressed her. It was Satoshi's second guest, the freshman.

"Um… that is… Where can we get more tea? I asked Satoshi-kun, but he said he didn't know." She fumbled with her words, twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh. I'll go get some. Wait here." She obeyed and Haruhi went off to get a silver tray and a matching teapot. With tea in it, of course.

And then there were two. "Sato-kun…" began Satoshi's third, and only remaining customer. Izumi Sachiko. Odd, she hadn't designated him since the first session. "Why are you even in this club?" The upperclassman leaned forward, contemplatively; her malice surfacing. "I beg your pardon, but… you just don't seem cut out for this work." Izumi's eyes darkened, glaring at a speechless Satoshi.

Not cut out for it? Words like that resounded about him. Morinozuka Satoshi had but one aspiration, admiration. And that was his elder brother, Morinozuka Takashi. Still, he had been ecstatic to join this club, as it was something his brother was well known for in high school. Had he… failed?

"So you finally stopped talking?" She twitched angrily. This kid, talkative and outgoing. This annoying kid was supposed to be Mori's brother. Her beloved Mori's little brother. What a disgrace. Appearance-wise, he might be a suitable replacement. But this kid was nothing like _her_ beautiful, silent Mori-senpai. "You may look like your brother, but you will never be him. You really should just resign from this—"

"Um. Excuse me…" a soft voice interrupted from behind. Ah, it was an eavesdropping Haruhi returning with a tea tray. Well, this scene was rather familiar to Haruhi. "Izumi-san?" She asked, lightly setting the tray on the table. "I'm pretty sure that Mori-senpai wouldn't appreciate anyone saying such things to his younger brother, so…"

So Haruhi-kun had heard the whole thing, eh? "This is an outrage!" She screeched, slamming her fist on the table. "This… this boy is not… Mori-senpai!" Izumi Sachiko seethed, breathing coarsely.

Now, this incident did not go unnoticed by Kyouya, vice president. He instantly appeared behind Haruhi (startling her, of course), commenting coolly, "No. Satoshi is not Mori-senpai. Are you blind or just stupid?" Ah, the dark aura of the shadow king surfaces. "The lady has misunderstood completely, but our intention was not to replace Mori-senpai and Hunny-senpai. It never was. Still," he adjusted his glasses, "It is not for you to judge who is and who is not worthy of this club. For such violations, you are banned from the host club until further notice."

"F-for what violations?!" She rose to her feet, glaring menacingly at the vice president. "All I did was…"

"Bullying. Sending threatening letters. Basically harassing one of our valuable hosts." Her eyes widened with horror, then anger as she shot a glare at the poor freshman. "What? You really think we wouldn't notice? He didn't say anything. Still, you could've been more discreet. A girl like you should show a little more grace, don't you think?"

"I…" Izumi began, but could not resume. She immediately ran out of Music Room 3, banned from returning thereafter.

"Not another one." Hikaru groaned, leaning over the couch. The twins had observed the whole scene from afar. Of course, Tamaki was far too preoccupied with himself to notice the whole thing transpire.

"Aa. But this was expected, wasn't it?" The younger twin mumbled to no one in particular.

"Well, at least that's settled," declared Kyouya, after some time. He then went off to record the ban of Izumi Sachiko. One of the difficulties he had foreseen for the freshmen, still, he hadn't expected it to be one of Mori's old customers. With Chika's attitude contrasted with Hunny-senpai's cheerfulness, it seemed more plausible for this sort of bullying for Chika.

"Nee, Satoshi-kun…" Haruhi, noting his disappointed expression, took a seat beside the one whom she addressed. Perhaps he had taken the disgruntled customer's words to heart. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…Hai." He reassured her, but required some reassuring himself. "Am I… not like my brother?"

"Nope." Oh, this was Haruhi's famous honesty. "You both have different qualities, strengths, weaknesses. Those are the things that make you individuals. However, as Kyouya-senpai said, you are not meant to replace Mori-senpai. As a host, you and Mori-senpai are both different but equal." Well, it was a paradox so it didn't make much sense. But it was enough to satisfy Satoshi. "At any rate," she continued, "Mori-senpai seemed kind of happy (as happy as he gets, anyway) when he found out you were going to be in this club. So far, I think you've done a good job (adjusting to the bizarre way this weird club.)"

"Senpai…" Tears streamed down Satoshi's starry eyes at these beautiful, beautiful compliments. "ARIGATOU!" And so, Satoshi's spirits were high. He would not, could not resign from the host club. Even though he was not like his brother, he still aspired to make Takashi proud.

(_Some time later_.)

"Mom…"

"Yes, Dad?" Kyouya looked up from his laptop. Club hours were over and almost everyone had left.

"I heard about the incident… that girl was really harassing our son?" Tamaki Suou wore a concerned expression.

"Are you worried?" The light caught Kyouya's glasses when he turned to face the chairman's son, 'Dad.'

"No. That kid's a fireball. I know he'll recover his spirits…"

"I mean, about the plan?" A sly smile crept across his face.

"Ah, that. Everything so far hasn't turned out the way I thought it would." Tamaki frowned, lost in thought.

"So it would seem." Vague as ever, that Kyouya. Still, with comments like that, Tamaki couldn't help but wonder if Kyouya had a different plan. He was usually the mastermind of everything.

"But you know, Kyouya," The king flashed his brightest smile, "I still believe that, even if the process differs, the outcome will be the same. I believe, truly."

With that, Kyouya averted his attention back to the laptop, "I hope your right, Tamaki. For your sake and theirs. But you have just enough luck to see this desirable outcome."

(**End Chapter 3**.)

((A/N: Well, there's a clear pattern with all my chapters. Unfortunately, this chapter didn't turn out to be quite what I envisioned it. I had hoped to create a bully (Izumi Sachiko) for a good purpose that wasn't really fulfilled. Sorry. ;; If this chapter isn't quite what it should be. Although, it won't interfere with the plot much. I made it much longer than the previous chapters. Since I made you all wait and everything. Izumi probably won't make another appearance in this fic. Don't fret. I have a lot of humor planned for the next few chapters. Torturing of poor Chika and such. Yes, he has a cute side. And if any of you are wondering about the chess piece costumes. Yeah, I don't know either. I stole the idea from a theater production. ;; It's random, I know. I just enjoyed the musing on the cosplay thing. I still haven't decided on any definite pairings, so I'm still taking requests. Anyway, let me know what you think.))


	4. Graceful Lotus Branch

**Your Everything**

_Full Summary: Tamaki and Kyouya are about to enter their senior year. Mori and Hunny are graduating and moving on to bigger and better things. Congratulations Or is it? What will happen to the host club as it loses two of its members? No, no. No one could replace Mori and Hunny. But surely this would be resigning to the eventual dissipation of the host club. You know what they say "when one door closes another door opens," right? However, after hearing that, one can't help but wonder: why does one door have to close for another door to open?_

((A/N: Again, sorry for the wait. I started working and yeah. Got a little busy. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter. It mostly features Renge's antics. What better way to torture Yasuchika? Poor Chika. +giggles+ I'm too evil. R&R, please?))

Talking.

'Thinking.'

(_Time passing or something to the effect_.)

((A/N.))

-

**Your Everything Chapter 4: **_**Graceful Lotus Branch**_

(_Flashback_.)

A person that she believed to be nurturing–in essence, perfect. For him to act so insensitively brought her to tears. It wasn't like him. It wasn't anything like him. "... Why?"

"Because that's not who Kyouya is." Those words brought her to her knees. It wasn't that Ootori Kyouya was acting out of character. It was just a mistake. It was just that...

"That's okay, right?" – The comforting words of the natural host. "Even if Kyouya-senpai was a bit different than what Renge-chan imagined, I think it's kind of fun to look at others properly and gradually get to know them."

Yes, that's right. Renge had simply pinned Kyouya with the wrong type.

(_End Flashback_.)

"Irashaimase," said the dazzling hosts in unison. Well, except Haninozuka Yasuchika. He just scowled, looking off somewhere. It was pretty obvious the younger Haninozuka didn't want to be there.

Of course, with the looming threat of Satoshi's shinai, he didn't have much of a choice, now, did he?

'I hate this day.' Chika mentally seethed as the fangirls rushed in. "I-Irashaimase." He hissed through his teeth upon feeling Satoshi's shinai poke his spine. 'Stupid Satoshi. Stupid host club. Stupid girls.' Yasuchika was a little extra edgy today and don't think that didn't go unnoticed.

His fans loved it.

"EEEEEEEEEE!! Kawaii!" They squealed together. Chika had a cute, childish face like Hunny-senpai did, but the demeanor was entirely different. Chika's scowls and frowns only made him look like a pouting kid. And the fangirls' doting squeals only made him pout more. Oh, dear, Yasuchika.

'Could this day get any worse?' He thought. That dreadful thought. Everyone knows that thought process always cues irony. Well, except Yasuchika, apparently. His day was just about to get a whole lot worse and all because of that simple, careless thought.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho..." A high-pitched voice sounded. Familiar to host club veterans, but the first years were confused as hell. "Oh, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho, ho!" It got louder. An electric circuit seemed to start up as a random metal staircase slowly rotated rising from underground. "Hii! Minna-san!" The girl who apparently initiated this stair-case rising shouted with a quick wink.

It appeared–to Chika, at least–that this girl was some kind of crazy maintenance girl, obsessed with flashy entrances and cute clothes. Well, he was right about the flashy entrances bit, but she was no maintenance worker. This girl was...

"Renge-kun. Good afternoon. Could you please use the door next time?" An exasperated Kyouya suggested.

"If that's what Kyouya-sama wants, then I..." Renge Houshakuji, Class 2-A, exchange student from Paris - France. She was, since last year, the self-proclaimed manager of the Host Club. But she was also...

"Good. Thank you for your cooperation, Renge-kun." Of course, Kyouya knew better. He was an evil genius, after all. He knew that she'd never just walk through the door. But other than that, she behaved well enough during Host Club hours. "Now that that's settled, will you be designating Haruh–?"

"MOE!!" She squealed instantly throwing herself between the Chika and the customer that was currently at his right. "What's this?! Kyouya-sama didn't tell me that there were new hosts! Oh, my! Oh, my! He's soo cute, but he has that edge!"

"Edge?" Chika managed to slip in between Renge's fandom. He desperately tried to escape from this crazy maintenance girl. To no avail, of course.

"You know, _that_ edge. That dark edge. He's absolutely perfect! He's..." The second year attached herself to his arm. "He's just like Sakurai Tooru-kun from the Ukidoki Memorial television drama series!" Oh, yes, couldn't forget that little detail. Renge Houshakuji was also a rabid otaku.

Kyouya sighed to himself mumbling, "Not again," under his breath.

"But the hair. Oh! The hair is all wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong!" Renge snapped her fingers causing a group of maids and butlers to appear from pretty much out of no where.

"Hai, Renge-sama?" She pointed at poor Chika's head. With that, the servants saluted and seized Chika by the arms.

"W-wait! What are you!! You freaks. You're all alien freaks. Let. Me. GO!" The younger Haninozuka squirmed. 'Oh, Kami, why me? Could this day...' Oh, dear, Yasuchika, haven't you learned your lesson yet?

Morinozuka Satoshi approached the scene. "Gomen nasai, Senpai, but one of the princesses asked me if we were going to do calendars again this year and, oh, Hi, Yasuchika! Did you make some new friends?" Satoshi waved cheerily at the Houshakuji family servants.

"Hmm." The otaku, Renge, pondered, analyzing what appeared to be the second addition to the host club. "Refreshing and cheerful. Sweet and friendly. Outgoing and sociable. Somewhat appealing, but..."

"Hey, you! Girl! Who're you supposed to be?" Hissed a struggling Yasuchika.

"Oh, don't you know? I am the manager of this club, Houshakuji Renge."

"Self-proclaimed manager, that is." No one heard Hikaru say.

"Hikaru." The younger Hitachiin began, "W-why are you looking at them?"

"Kaoru." The older twin embraced Kaoru, looking deeply into his eyes. "Gomen ne. I'll only look at you from now on." Oh, did the girls squeal. And they squealed loudly.

"M-manager...?" A starry-eyed Satoshi asked. And, then, when he got over the star-struck moment, "Ya. Su. Chi. Kaa!!" The taller freshman thwacked him with a shinai while he was being detained by the Houshakuji family servants. "Be polite and courteous to our senpai and manager."

"But not good enough! You!" Renge pointed at the maid, "Take Tooru-kun to get his hair done."

"Tooru-kun...?" Oh, Chika seethed as he was whisked out of the room by two maids at a butler who were planning on doing God knows what to his hair. He'd kill them. That stupid blonde third year, the manager girl, and Satoshi. All would be very dead very soon.

"Nee, Manager-san–?" An enthused Satoshi began.

"And you..." Renge glared up at him, narrowing her brown eyes in an unsuccessful attempt to intensify said glare.

Well, it could be expected that Renge would criticize Satoshi's flawed hosting appeal, as she did with the rest of the hosts when they met. Well, since the Izumi incident, Kyouya couldn't possibly allow that. No, his confidence was part of his selling point. That sort of thing might make the boy a little self-conscious.

"Satoshi." Interrupted 'mother,' "Please tell your guests that there will be another calendar this year; however, previews will not be available beforehand. They will have to wait until the release date. Calendars may be pre-ordered on the club website." With that, Kyouya motioned for Satoshi to return to his customers.

He obeyed, quickly pausing to bow deeply at his senpais before returning to his area to regurgitate the information.

And now, to quell Renge's eccentricity.

"Renge-kun," Kyouya began sternly; the light reflecting off his glasses hid his eyes. "Please do not disrupt, disturb, or interfere with the functions of this club in any way."

"But I–Kyouya-sama, I was just trying to help..."

He let out a sigh, clearly growing tired of her various mood swings. "You are our customer; act accordingly. Now then," Kyouya pulled a clip-board from seemingly out of nowhere, "Will you be designating Haruhi today?"

A faint smile appeared on her lips before she nodded and skipped off to Haruhi's tea table. "I bet you had a lot of girlfriends in middle school, nee, Haruhi-kun?"

To that, she sweatdropped letting out a sheepish laughter, "Well, no. I wasn't... I can't say I was too popular with the girls back in middle school in _that_ respect anyway." Well, it was the truth. She was a girl herself, afterall.

The girls seemed utterly shocked at that revelation. But before they could comment on it, Renge interrupted, "That reminds me! Haruhi-kun, I made you some cupcakes." She took a seat across from Haruhi, blushing furiously as she pushed the basket full of delicious little treats across the table. Well, scratch the delicious part. "Um. They're a little burnt but..."

"That!" Kaoru shouted, jumping up from behind the couch (with Hikaru, of course) where Renge and two other girls sat.

"Give me that!" Hikaru snatched the basket quickly.

After careful analysis and examination, the twins concluded–in unison, "It's perfect."

"Nee, Satoshi–"

"–we have a treat for you!"

"You..." Seethed Renge, her fists shaking violently.

"It's okay, Renge-chan. I don't really care for sweets anyway, so–" A poor attempt on Haruhi's part to calm the rage within Renge.

"Those cupcakes are for **Haruhi**!" Then, having the appearance of a dangerous reptile, Renge chased after the little devils that stole her precious Haruhi's cupcakes. And so the chase began.

"Scary!" They said in unison, taking off in opposite directions. Of course, they were laughing, that devilish sort of laughter; their fear was, hence, not as convincing. And somehow, they avoided Renge's rage by playing a little game of monkey in the middle with her homemade basket of cupcakes.

"Looks like they're having fun, ne?" Tamaki whispered to Kyouya, gently placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Aa." His response. Kyouya smiled a little, just a little tiny bit. But somehow, he felt like he was forgetting something. Something mildly important.

(_Elsewhere_.)

"Stupid maintenance girl." Hissed a certain disgruntled host walking down the corridors of Ouran academy. "Stupid senpai. Stupid host club. Stupid Satoshi."

"Don't resist your dark edge, Tooru-kun!!" The Houshakuji family staff called out to him, the escapee. They only got through half of his hair before he managed to slip from their grasp. Half of his hair was slicked back with gel. Yeah, it looked... interesting.

"_Don't_. Call. Me. That!" He turned, facing them with a dark glare. Well, it was enough to scare them off for the time being. At least he could go back to the Third Music Room, grab his stuff, and go home. What a bad day. This club wasn't doing him any favors either. 'I want out.' He thought, faintly, before turning the corner. "I want out!"

However, at the end of the hall was the chemistry lab. Within which, a faint, "Fufufufufufu..." could be heard. Nekozawa Umehito cautiously opened the door, careful not to expose to much light into the room. Why he was in the chemistry lab, no one knows. "_Dark_ edge, eh?" A sly smile crossed his face as he peered around the corner at Yasuchika, who was currently cursing the host club. "Well, he said he wanted out." Nekozawa cast his gaze back to the puppet on his hand.

"What do you think, Bereznoff?"

(**End Chapter 4**)

((A/N: To tell you the truth, I got a little bored writing this chapter. Renge's a little too out of control for my taste. I don't think she'll make another appearance. The next one should be better. It's Nekozawa, after all! Everyone loves Nekozawa.

I do apologize, though. I looked in the manga to see what class Nekozawa was in. It didn't say. But since Kyouya calls him "senpai" I suppose that means he was a third year with Mori and Hunny. T-T Can't we just pretend he was in the same year as Tama and Kyouya?

Chapter 5 will also just be more Chika torture and humor. Expect more plot in Chapter 6. If I ever get to it. Our freshmen still don't know that Haruhi's a girl, after all. And then there's the actual purpose of the story. Along with more quirky host club moments. It can't be centered around Chika and Satoshi all the time, can it? Well. See you next chapter!))


End file.
